eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5 (First Mission)
<< Episode 4 Episode 6 >> Episode N°5 – First Mission The Guard of El has given you your first mission. They are counting on you to succeed... To the end! Summary The Guardian finally has a room to stay in, but it is empty: a bed frame without mattress ... We ask Miiko for a mattress, but she sends us to walk. The heroine does not give up and asks the Chiefs of Guard and Ykhar, Alajéa and Kero to convince Miiko with her. Miiko finally agrees and asks the Guardian to choose one of the 3 boys (Ezarel, Valkyon or Nevra) to redecorate her room. Her choice is made: there are two boys happy to have escaped this task! One of them will help you find a Kappa lost in the forest. At the end of the mission, you must bring him back to the infirmary to treat him. Miiko will then tell you that you have to bring the Kappa home. You will have to walk everywhere in search of objects necessary for your trip. You'll meet Chrome, the youngest member of Eel's guard, in the shadow guard. He will help you with the navigation kit to bring back the Kappa. The episode ends when you have gathered all the necessary commodities and you have joined Kero '. Outfit Equipment Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode5_IllustrationNevra.jpg|Mission with Nevra Episode5_IllustrationEzarel.jpg|Mission with Ezarel Episode5_IllustrationValkyon.jpg|Mission with Valkyon Trivia *Our character can now reach level 7. *2 new exploration sites: Rocky Descent and Forest Right . *There is no crystal to find in this episode. *You discover for the first time the infirmary during your travels. *In this episode we meet Elliot, Chrome and Purreru. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- CONTENTS CHAPTER I - The empty room and mattress scandal CHAPTER II - The stinky Kappa CHAPTER III - Where is that kit? CONTENTS During this episode, you can unlock three illustrations but in three different pieces. They are not mandatory. Previous journal entry: Thanks to Ezarel’s practical test, you find out that you’re not completely human and that you have Faery blood. Miiko has thus decided to keep you in Eldarya and gives you a room... ---- • CHAPTER I • The controversy of the empty room and missing mattress. You’re in your new room but it doesn’t suite you, of course... Jamon doesn’t want to hear any of it, so you decided to address Miiko directly. ♦ Ask Miiko for a decent room. Miiko isn’t in the Crystal Room. You then run into Ykhar who finds out about your awful room, but can’t help you. You stroll about the H.Q. until you can find the Leader of the Guard. She isn’t alone, Leiftan is talking with her. You explain the problem to her, but she doesn’t want to hear it, so she sends you away. ♦ Convince several members of the Guard to support you in front of Miiko. Miiko won’t be convinced unless you have the support of the other Guard members. Search the H.Q. to find possible a few comrades who share the same opinion. Alajea and Nevra decide to help you without needing to be convinced. You’re also able to convince Kero and Valkyon. Ykhar asks to help. Ezarel consents to helping you. ♦ Go back to the Crystal Room to see Miiko. Once you arrive in the Crystal Room, Miiko criticizes Valkyon, Nevra, and Ezarel for their engagement in helping you. Faced with their justifications, she asks you to choose one of the three boys to redecorate your room. None of them seem very thrilled by the idea... ♦ Walk around H.Q. or outside to pass the time. While walking around H.Q. you can talk to several members of the guard, to learn more about them. Ykhar, out of breath, finds you to give you your first mission. ---- • CHAPTER II • The stinky Kappa. ♦ Finish the mission Ykhar gave you and find the Kappa. ♦ Ask someone to accompany you on your mission. You must bring the Kappa, a water genius like turtle who smells and walks on two legs, back home. It’s your first mission and Ykhar advises you to ask one of the three boys to go with you. You must then find the chosen boy and convince him to help. → Find Nevra and convince him to help you with your mission. → Find Ezarel and convince him to help you with your mission. → Find Valkyon and convince him to help you with your mission. On the way, Ykhar brings you to the Crystal Room where Miiko gifts you with a superrrrr Guard of El outfit. You notice Kero is sad to not be able to help you. The guy you choose, leaves you to wait before making his decision after you have scoured the H.Q. ♦ Go to the forest to find the Kappa. Once your comrade is by your side, you must go to the forest to accomplish your mission. You must search every corner, lift each rock, look through all the bushes, in order to find that hidden creature. However, a Blackdog is circling him and your comrade organizes a plan to save the Kappa. ♦ Now that you have the Kappa, go back to H.Q. Once the Kappa is saved from the Blackdog’s claws, you must return to H.Q. with your comrade. You run into Mery and Ykhar who are repulsed by the turtle’s odor. Once you’re in the Crystal Room, Miiko tells you that you’ve completed yo ur mission and to go to the infirmary so that the little creature can be examined. She must talk with your comrade about the Blackdog’s presence in the forest. ♦ Find the infirmary to leave the Kappa. Go to the infirmary, which can be found through a small entry facing the Hall of the Doors. You leave the Kappa with the nurse and decide to head back to see Miiko. ---- • CHAPTER III • Where is that kit? ♦ Go back to see Miiko! Once you’re in the Crystal Room, Miiko announces that the Kappa must return to his people. You can also learn more about Blackdogs. You leave the room with new tasks to undertake. You must find several objects, especially in preparation for the journey to the lands of the Kappa people. ♦ Go find all the objects on the list. ♦ Bring Miiko's letter to the Pantry. To complete these tasks, you must go to several places in the H.Q., like the Pantry, and thanks to Miiko’s letter, the chef of the kitchen prepares all the necessary rations for the journey. ♦ Search for Purreru for the Kappa's food! You must also go find the Kappa some food. Yes, he’s a child and needs his strength! You can find some at Purreru’s in the market. Ykhar will also inform you that he is off for the day and you must try to find him, as he could be anywhere. ♦ Find a way to get a Navigation Kit. ♦ Go to the market to buy a Navigation Kit. ♦ Ask one of the guys to help you find a Navigation Kit. Finally, the Kappa people live on the other side of the ocean. The journey will be made by sea, but you need a Navigation Kit. You can find some at the market. Once you’re there, you find out that the last kit was just bought by a young man. After wandering around endlessly, you are helped by a comrade, who helps you finally find the acquirer, Chrome. You convince him to let you borrow the kit. ♦ Go back to see Kero. Kero is waiting for you in the library. You have to give him everything you’ve collected. ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 6! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- 'Purreru' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Miiko' NOTE: Whoever you choose to decorate your room, you WILL NOT be able get an illustration with them, unless you replay the episode. For example, if you pick Valkyon the first time you play the episode, it blocks you from getting his illustration during that playthrough. | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Nevra' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Ezarel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. It's more difficult to find excuses to hate me, right? | anC = C. Whatever the case, just tell yourself you're a good alchemist. }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Valkyon' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Ykhar' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- 'Alajea' | anB = | anC = | anD = }}---- 'Keroshane' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Leiftan' | anB = }} Category:Index Category:Episode